1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ground anchors and, more particularly, is concerned with a method and apparatus for anchoring a beam, such as a pole, in the ground.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ground anchors have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,029,439 dated Feb. 4, 1936, Ochiltree disclosed a fence post mountable in the ground. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,192 dated Aug. 4, 1992, Winkler disclosed a ground anchor. In U.S. Pat. No. D277,643 dated Feb. 19, 1985, Fambrough disclosed a holder and ground anchor unit for a rectangular fence post. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,117 dated Aug. 15, 2006, Lackey, et al., disclosed a ground mount post. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,325,790 dated Feb. 5, 2008, Lee disclosed a post setting insert. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,722,014 dated May 25, 2010, Godwin disclosed a surface mount. In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0272053 dated Nov. 5, 2009, Dent disclosed a ground anchor assembly.
While these ground anchors may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.